The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ×Heucherella and given the cultivar name of ‘Mojito’. ×Heucherella is in the family Saxifragaceae. ×Heucherella ‘Mojito’ originated from a whole plant mutation of ×Heucherella ‘Buttered Rum’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,040 found in the greenhouse in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to ×Heucherella ‘Buttered Rum’, the new cultivar has yellow to lime as the basic leaf color rather than orange amber to red brown.
Compared to ×Heucherella ‘Golden Zebra’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,104), the new cultivar has a denser habit with multiple crowns, fewer lobes, and shorter flower spikes.
This new ×Heucherella is distinguished by:                1. spring leaves of yellow with a strong red pattern in the center ⅓ of the leaves, along the veins,        2. summer through winter leaves yellow green with the strong red center,        3. palmately lobed leaves,        4. small white flowers on short flower stalks        5. medium plant size with multiple crowns, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture using shoot tips). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.